Urinary incontinence is a frequent and distressing sequel to various neurological diseases, surgical procedures, spinal cord injury, etc. Various urethral occlusive devices have been developed in an effort to restore urinary continence to patients with urinary control problems.
In particular, devices utilizing hydraulic sphincters or cuffs have been used to provide urethral occlusion. See for example:
Timm, G. W.; Merrill, D. E. and Bradley, W. E. "Intermittent Occlusion System"; IEEE Transactions On Bio-Medical Engineering; BME-17:352; 1970;
Timm, G. W., "An Implantable Incontinence Device"; J. Biomechanics; 4:213-219; 1971; and
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,063; 3,863,622; 4,571,749; 4,731,083; and 4,784,660.
One particular problem with hydraulic sphincters or cuffs is that they often do not apply uniform pressure on the urethra. As the cuff or sphincter is inflated, it folds or changes its shape, often in a non-uniform manner, thereby exerting uneven occlusion force on the urethra. This can result in urethral erosion or urethra tissue being worn away after extensive use.
Another approach to treating urinary incontinence is to surgically adjust the angle between the urethra and the bladder. This angle is often referred to as the angle of the urethro vesical junction. Of course, a problem with this procedure is that the effects of the surgery cannot be readily changed and requires trained medical professionals to do so.
The present invention offers a substantial improvement over existing vessel occlusive apparatus and methods.